Fairies and the Quest for Never Land
Description Gwendolyn Jane Mary Darling Carlisle loves fairies, and has a good reason to. She is the descendent of Wendy Darling, and therefore the new keeper of "the kiss", an acorn that Peter Pan thought was a kiss long ago, since her seventh birthday. Expecting him to come and see her to bring her to Never Land at any time, Gwendolyn waits. For years she receives visions of her beloved Never Land fairies by means of the kiss, and when Peter Pan finally brings her she knows all the main fairies and all about them already. The fairies are scared of her at first, but they soon welcome her as a dear friend. Gwendolyn enjoys every minute with the fairies and fairy food, but trouble is brewing. A traitor fairy has gone to help a newly freed Kyto learn how to fly, and he wants to destroy everything. Gwendolyn wants to help, but Mother Dove advises her to beware with everything she does. Can Gwendolyn save the fairies without accidentally delaying them or hurting them? Reader's Reviews 1 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: add your suggested reading age *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age As stated in the previous novels but less emphasized than in this third one, Never Land itself is a living being. It can shrink and grow at will, and it watches over the fairies. It can make decisions to help the fairies and other inhabitants of Never Land. The fairies of Never Land face peril when the dragon breathes fire at them, some are burnt and some die. Gwendolyn herself has burns when her skirt goes aflame. Once, Gwendolyn was said to have cursed herself for messing up. One past Lost Boy was mentioned to have cast a spell from a spell book in a pirate ship, but Never Land cast him out and Peter Pan and the Lost Boys hope the worst for him. A dragon and a fairy fall in love and so they flirt together. Setting *Mainland **Number 14 **Schoolhouse **Little Moon Street *Never Land **Fairy Haven ***Home Tree **Pirate Cove **Torth Mountain **Mermaid Lagoon ***Marooner's Rock **Havendish Stream **Wough River *Sky **Kyto Constellation **Golden Hawk Constellation ***Peter (star) Fauna of Never Land This novel explores more of the species of Never Land itself. *Cloud Owls *Clumsies (Peter Pan and the Lost Boys) *Dragon (Kyto) *Fairies *Hawks (and The Golden Hawk) *Horses *Long Nosed Pigs *Lagoon Mermaids *Ocean Mermaids *Never Bear *Never Deer *Never grasshopper (Never high hopper) *Never Hairy Lizard *Never Wolves *Plum Paula *Tiffen List of Characters Animals *Mother Dove *Brother Dove *Soop-Mermaid *Kyto-dragon *Arli-tiffen *Tammo-tiffen *Ranibat-bat Fairies *Beck *Bess *Carlotta *Queen Clarion (Ree) *Dulcie *Ellery *Faye *Grenni *Juliette *Lilla *Marla *Moth *Prilla *Quince *Rani *Terrence *Tinker Bell (Tink) *Vidia *Yvet *unnamed flutist Clumsies *Gwendolyn Jane Mary Darling Carlisle **her Grandmother **her Mother **her Father *Carole *Marcia *Mrs. Bern *Sara Quirtle *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Captain Hook *Peter Pan *Lost Boys **Tootles **Nibs **Curly **Slightly **The Twins (both of them) **Skulk Fairy/Clumsy Talents Real *Acting *Animal *Art *Baking *Blinking (Mainland Blinking Clapping) *Carpenter *Cooking *Dairy *Decor *Fairy Dust *Fast Flying *Herding *Light *Milking *Musician *Nursing *Pebble *Pots and Pans *Serving *Sewing *Scout *Shoe *Singing *Stacking *Stringed Instrument *Table to Kitchen *Water *Wing Washing Made Up/Unconfirmed *Fire *Puzzle Solving *Fairy Snatching *Dragon Scaring *Jump in with Both Feet If you like this you might like *Other books by Gail Carson Levine *Other books in the Disney Fairies series. *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand *Peter Pan *Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens External Links *Add external links here You see the bar below this edit page? It has a little button saying "Add category". Click it. Now type a name of a category that you think the book can go in. So if the book is Historical Fiction, put "Historical Fiction" (without the quotes), then press enter. Done. One category added. There are more so continue to type as many as you want with the same technique! A full list of categories can be found at Book Categories (after saving this page!). Category:Fairy Stories Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney